justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Stop Movin’
|game = |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |nogm = 3 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = / / (Bar) |gc = / / |lc = |kcal = |dura = 2:58 |pictos = 96 |nowc=StopMovin |audio = |perf = Kenj'y Keass (P1) Delphine Lemaitre (P2) Julien Durand (P3) |from = album }}Royal Republic tarafından " " 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Dansçıların hepsi tam opaklıkta ince mor ve beyaz renkli ana hatlara sahiptir. P1 P1 parlak turuncu bir bere altında kısa siyah saçlı bir adam. Siyah, açık kolsuz yelek, gök mavisi yırtık püskü kot pantolon ve incik bırakan siyah botlar olan pembe bir gömlek giyiyor. Ayrıca bir çift dairesel güneş gözlüğü ve sol bileğinde bir çift altın ve siyah bilezik bulunan siyah bir saat takıyor. P2 P2, bir telaş içinde şekillendirilmiş ve indigo kurdele bandına bağlı pembe saçlı bir kadın. Üzerinde siyah deri ceket, üzerinde siyah kuşaklı parlak pembe bir etek, siyah file uyluk, çivit çorap ve mor askılı yüksek topuklu ayakkabılarla parlak turuncu bir üst giyiyor. Ayrıca sol el bileğinde kedi gözü güneş gözlüğü, altın zincir kolyeler ve altın bilezikler takıyor. P3 P3, kısa pompadourda siyah saçlı bir adam. Mor bir fanila ile gök mavisi püsküllü bir kot gömlek giyiyor. Ayrıca siyah kot pantolon ve gri tabanlı pembe ve siyah oxford ayakkabılar giyiyor. Gümüş bir saati ve sol bileğinde siyah bantlar ve siyah güneş gözlükleri var. Stopmovin coach 1.png|P1 Stopmovin coach 2.png|P2 Stopmovin coach 3.png|P3 Arka Plan Arka plan beyazla başlar, ancak şarkı başladığında, caddede mavi bir şehir çizilir. Ardından arka plan caddede yakınlaştırır. Sokağın arkasında, farklı renklerle renklendirilmiş birçok gökdelen ve sokak lambaları var. Tünel kısmında zig-zag şekilleri farklı renklerde geçiyor. Arka planda ayrıca No Control ile benzer çizimler var. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 3 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: Çömelmiş pozisyondan başlayarak ellerini ve vücudunu yavaşça kaldır. Altın Hareket 2: *'P1 ve P3:' Kollarınızı yanınıza bırakın. *'P2': Her iki kolu ile ekrana gelin. Altın Hareket 3: *'P1:' Ellerinizi belinizde birleştirin. *'P2:' Ellerinizi kalçanızın dışına gelecek şekilde kalçalarınıza koyun. *'P3:' Ellerinizi kalçalarınızın hemen altındaki bacaklarınıza yerleştirin. Stopmovin gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Stopmovin gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Stopmovin gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Stopmovin gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Stopmovin gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Stopmovin gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Happy Vibes *The more the merrier Trivia *P2 nin eteği bazen kemeriyle parlar. Galeri Game Files Stopmovin cover generic.png|''Stop Movin’'' Stopmovin cover albumcoach.png| album coach Stopmovin cover albumbkg.png| album background stopmovin_banner_bkg.png| menu banner stopmovin_map_bkg.png| map background StopMovin 1337.png|P1 s avatar StopMovin 1338.png|P2 s avatar Stopmovin p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar StopMovin 1339.png|P3 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Stopmovin jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Stopmovin jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Stopmovin jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Others Stopmovin thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Stopmovin thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Stopmovin p2 skirt glitch.png|P2 s skirt glitch Videos Official Audio Stop Movin' Teasers Stop Movin' - Gameplay Teaser (US) Stop Movin' - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Stop movin' - royal republic - just dance 2020 References Site Navigation en:Stop Movin’ Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Kenj'y Keass Kategori:Julien Durand